


Welcome Back Murder Robot

by pico_chulo



Series: Grey Revan Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Revan - Freeform, F/M, Pre-Amnesia Revan, no beta we die like men, sith lord revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: One of Darth Revan's favorite routines was to welcome her brutally efficient droid HK-47 back from his assassination missions.-Takes place before KOTOR 1. Nothing but fluff.
Relationships: HK-47 & Female Revan (Star Wars), HK-47/Female Revan (Star Wars)
Series: Grey Revan Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Welcome Back Murder Robot

Being in charge of an empire, Darth Revan was in charge of countless tasks and each of them she scheduled regularly. One particular one that she was fond of, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, was repairing her droid, HK-47. Most of the time he was off on an assassination assignment, but when he returned she would personally see to it that he was given any needed repairs. Revan had designed him after all and didn't trust anyone to work on him. 

When HK returned from his latest mission, the Dark Lord was in the middle of the meeting. A droid had handed her a data pad as she listened to the report on the latest casualties. Quick to get to work and uninterested on the losses, Revan stood up from the meeting and dismissed them.

Revan hurried over to her personal workshop, where HK was waiting for her. As soon as the door locked behind her, she took off her mask, a thing she only did in the comfort of her own chamber. HK stood there motionless in the corner, his memory core was still deactivated. It was time to welcome him home. Revan smiled and spoke. "HK, you've returned to me." 

A moment passed as her phrase was processed, then HK rebooted and spoke. "Statement: All systems restored. It is a pleasure to see you again Master.” His hands instinctively reached out to her. Revan laced her hands in his. “The mission went well I assume?” She asked him and then pulled away, inspecting him for any visible damage. Just a few scratches here and there, but nothing she was too concerned about. 

"Commentary: Of course Master. I do believe it was my best work yet." HK answered her proudly.

"Good. This last attack was a major step against the Republic." The mission had involved several impressive Jedi Masters and a few republic soldiers sent to help them. No doubt HK had done so quickly and with finesse. Revan looked him over once again. "Is there any system damages that I should be aware of." 

"Observation: Most of my systems are still functioning at peak performance Master. However, after receiving a large blow my targeting system's accuracy was off by .09%." Revan frowned. HK was quick to assure her. "Observation: I believe a manual recalibration should correct the issue." 

"I see." She crossed her arms, troubled. "Well let me get my tools and see what I can do." Revan picked up her tools and signaled HK to settle down on her workbench. Revan sat down and got to work.

While she worked, HK recounted his mission in great detail. Every move and decision was perfect and effective. Revan praised him and he reveled in it. The two of them then began to discuss Revan's other future targets. Revan made a point to remind him of why these targets were so important to eliminate and how even the smallest things could make a huge difference. HK took in the information willingly. The conversation then drifted to Revan. She began discussing her day, rather tenderly, to HK. Recounting the endless meetings, the decisions she had made, and even briefly her lunch. HK had several amusing remarks and Revan couldn't help but laugh and smile at all of them. 

Ever since she put him in his place a few cycles prior, Malak had refused to speak with her outside of their necessary tasks and duties. Even before that, Malak had long since grown cold to her. Their partnership had strained over the years and now she was sure that he was plotting her very demise. Of course she was prepared for it, but still it remained a reminder to Revan that at any moment someone could try to take her down. She didn't have the luxury to trust anyone else. Not when her position was so important. 

So Revan turned to HK. Though outside of her personal space, she remained stoic and heartless even to him. He didn't mind though, he realized the necessity and never protested. HK was just content with being her droid and doing everything she needed him to do. Inside her space, she couldn't help but drop a wall or two around him. She needed someone to talk to, someone to trust. Of course Revan understood that it wasn't the best thing for her to divulge so much sensitive information to a mere droid... but HK was hers. She tried not to focus on what having him there meant for her or how she deeply she felt about him. Revan had an image to upheld and she couldn't risk anything, not even HK messing it up. 

Their intimate moment ended as Revan closed HK back up and buffed out the scratches. Another droid entered the space and offered her a data pad, more reports, more decisions to be made. Revan laid the pad down and sighed as she lifted HK into a sitting position. HK's systems took a moment to reboot, while Revan went to pick up her mask. She quietly placed it on. The routine was over, now it was time for her to go back to being Revan, the Dark Lord.


End file.
